Fabulous
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: What happens when Gabriella and Sharpay have a chance to become famous. When Gabbi meets a new guy from Hollywood will she forget all about Troy? I know bad summery but please read. My first fanfic be nice. I am making it T just in case.
1. Fabulous

_Hey everyone. This is my first HSM fanfic so please be nice. And the writing in italic is Troy's memory. Read and review._

Troy was waiting for Gabriella. She just called him on his cell, saying she had great news

that she had to tell him in person. So he sat there in their secret hiding spot on the roof. Things had

been going great between him and Gabriella. They were in love. Troy told her over spring break,

and they have been inseparable since. He was remembering her exact reaction.

Troy told Gabriella he loved her when Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan,

Kelsi, and Zeke, were all on vacation. With the supervision of Gabriella's mom of course. They

could have been in Florida or someplace like that, but Gabriella and Taylor talked the group into

taking a educational trip to Washington DC.

_Troy was sitting on the steps near the Capital Building waiting for his date with _

_Gabriella. The whole plane ride she had been going on and on about if there was one place she _

_wanted to go, it was the Capital Building. So Troy sat there waiting in her favorite spot in the _

_city for her._ _He was ready to say he loved her. And this was hardly the place that he had _

_planned it._ _He wanted to be on a beach at sunset with her when he finally said those words. But _

_he knew that if it was in her favorite place, it would truly be an event that Gabriella would _

_remember. He didn't bother trying to figure out what was going on inside her head anymore. _

_Then he saw her. Looking as beautiful as ever. Sure she was just wearing a blue tank top and _

_jeans, but in Troy's eyes she couldn't have looked more beautiful in a long flowing gown. She _

_sat down next to him._

"_Hey, Troy. Ah, we are finally alone. Not that I don't love the group, but I need some _

_time with you.", Gabriella said. Troy heard her say love and was zapped back to reality. She _

_looked so pretty he almost forgot what he spent the whole trip trying to work up the guts to say. _

_He looked nervous, so nervous that Gabriella noticed._

"_Troy, what's wrong?", she asked in a soft and caring tone. Troy knew that he had to _

_say it now or he might chicken out._

"_These past few months with you have been amazing. And I have been trying to tell you _

_something. And it's really hard...", Troy said pausing. Gabriella's went into shock, but she _

_finally spoke before Troy could._

"_Are you breaking up with me?", she asked almost tearful._

"_What! No! Why would you think that?", Troy asked, now the one in shock. This was _

_not going as planned._

"_You said that you were trying to tell me s-something that was really hard.", Gabriella _

_studdered out, tears rolling down her eyes._

"_No, I am trying to tell you that I love you.", Troy said. It was not how he thought he _

_would say it but he said it. Gabriella looked up, and then started crying even harder._

"_Gabbi, what's wrong?", Troy asked hoping that she felt the same way as him. She just _

_kept crying. They were drawing attention from onlookers. Troy just rubbed her back, trying to _

_calm her down._

"_Look, if you don't feel the same way that's okay. And we can...", Troy said, but before _

_he could finish Gabriella kissed him._

"_I love you too.", she finally said._

Troy smiled thinking about this memory. It scared him when it happened, but now it is

the best moment of his life.

"What are you smiling at?", Gabriella said walking in. Troy's smile grew even bigger at the

sight of her. She again, looked beautiful in an orange tank top and a floral skirt.

"I'm smiling at you.", he said walking up to kiss her. Gabriella pushed him back.

"Let me tell you my news first.", she said enthusiastically.

"I almost forgot. Alright, but make it quick.", he said aching to kiss her. Gabriella took and

deep breath and looked like she was jumping out of her skin.

"So you remember the last school musical that Sharpay and me starred in?", she started,

trying to contain her energy.

"Oh, the one where you had to kiss Ryan. Yeah, how could I forget.", Troy said preferring

not to relive that memory.

"Well there was a Hollywood music producer there. He saw Sharpay and me sing and said

that he could put us on Starz!", she said finally getting out the news. Starz was this big talent show,

where the singers became overnight sensations.

"You and Shar are gonna be famous.", Troy said finally kissing her.

"I don't know about that. But Sharpay and I have to go out to California to get a few songs

together. We are the two singers in the duo called .Fab-u-lous! I know name is weird for me, but it

screams Sharpay. So, now the bad news. I will have to miss our anniversary to get ready for the

show.", Gabriella finished.

"Forget that. We will have plenty more. You and Sharpay just pick me up something nice

in California.", Troy said kissing her again. Then Sharpay walked in.

"I don't mean to break up a moment for you guys, but did you tell him?", Sharpay asked

jumping up and down. Almost breaking her heels in the process.

"Yes, and he gives us his blessing.", Gabriella said walking over to her friend. She and

Sharpay did not always get along, but Gabriella was learning to deal with her.

"Great! Now nothing stands in the way of me being rich and famous!", Sharpay said. Then

she looked at Gabriella and Troy's looks.

"I mean us being rich and famous. Cut me a break, at least I'm trying.", she said in her

normal stuck up tone. Troy and Gabriella just laughed at her attempt to be a normal human being.

_Please tell me what you think. If people like it, I will write more._


	2. Hotel

_Here is another part. Please review. I am just getting started, it will get more exciting later. Keep reading._

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting on the plane on their way to Hollywood. Sharpay was

sleeping. Gabriella wanted to, but Sharpay's snoring made that impossible. So she just stared out

the window thinking about Troy. Fab-u-lous was to appear on Starz the night of her anniversary

with Troy. She wanted him to be sitting on the plane with her so badly. She was so glad that he let

her go to California. He didn't even try to stop her. Troy was truly the perfect boyfriend. She

looked down at her carry on bag, she kept all of the good luck gifts her friends gave her in there.

She was lucky she was in first class and had enough room to go through her things. Not that

Sharpay would have stepped on the plane if she didn't have a first class seat.

Gabriella opened the bag up. First she saw Taylor's gift. It was a travelers guide on

Hollywood. So she would know anything and everything about her destination before she even

arrived. Chad gave her a basketball that everyone signed and told her to play with it before the

performance, so it would be like they are all there with her. Ryan gave her one of his crazy hats to

wear before the performance. He swears on his life he didn't get the part for a Broadway play in

New York City, because he forgot to wear it. Kelsi wrote her a song for good luck. She said if she

sings it before the show, she will do great. It seemed like Gabriella had to do an awful lot got good

luck before her performance. Zeke gave her and Sharpay some cookies so they didn't have to eat

disgusting airplane food. So far that gift had come in handy. Then at the bottom of her bag she saw

Troy's gift. It was a teddy bear he won her at the school fair right before she left. She hugged the

bear and looked out the window again, thinking of Troy. Then the flight attendants voice boomed

over the loud speaker.

"We will be landing in LAX shortly. So please fasten your seatbelts and put your chairs in

their upright position.", the cool, almost robotic voice said. Sharpay jerked awake. Her shirt was all

wrinkled and normally beautifully blonde hair looked like a poodle. Gabriella couldn't help

but laugh.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty.", she said while putting her gifts back in her bag.

"Oh, just shut up. When are we landing?", Sharpay asked.

"In a minute or two. You gotta put your chair back up.", Gabriella answered.

"I don't have time to fix my hair and makeup?", asked Sharpay in an almost hysterical

voice.

"No you don't.", a flight attendant said pushing Sharpay's chair up for her.

"Ugh, hands off! I hate flying.", she said in reaction to the flight attendant. Gabriella

thought that California was good already.

"I am defiantly gonna like this place.", Gabriella said laughing at her friends knotted hair.

Gabriella and Sharpay got off the plane and were at baggage claim. Sharpay was still

muttering under her breath. Because Gabriella was on the plane with Troy last time she never

noticed what a bad flyer Sharpay was. And she was back to the topic of Troy. She picked up her

bag, knowing that if Troy was here he would be insisting on picking it up and carrying it for her.

She had to stop pining for Troy. When she got to her hotel she would call him and let him know she

landed safely. Her plans were halted by a scream by Sharpay.

"God, Sharpay we are in a airport, you can't go around screaming. What is it?", Gabriella

asked annoyed. Everyone was now staring at the blonde girl wondering what was wrong.

"Look at that sign! It has our names on it. Next to a limo!", she screeched. Gabriella

looked over to where Sharpay was pointing. There stood and man dressed in a uniform and another

man dressed in a suit. Gabriella instantly recognized the second man as Chip Sanders, the music

producer who invited them here. He didn't wait for the girls to come over, he walked up to greet

them.

"It is a pleasure to see you again.", he said pointing at the man in the uniform to get their

bags. The man quickly obliged. Gabriella looked at Chip's suit and suddenly felt underdressed in

her red t-shirt. Then she realized Sharpay must be feeling a lot worse with her poodle hair.

"It is great to see you again Mr. Sanders.", Gabriella politely said.

"Oh, please call me Chip", he relied.

"Okay Chip!", Sharpay said enthusiastically.

"Can I suggest that you girls go to your hotel room, get cleaned up,", Chip said pausing to

briefly look at Sharpay, "and then we can talk business tomorrow."

"That sounds great.", Gabriella said, glad to get the chance to call Troy sooner.

"Well then we better be on our way.", he said. The girls and their new manager went

outside to the warm California sun. Even though it was December it felt like summer. Sure it was

warm in New Mexico, but this was a different kind of warmth. It felt invigorating. Gabriella

couldn't wait to tell Troy all about it. They stepped into the limo and Sharpay let out another little

scream.

The girls were walking down the hallway of their hotel with Chip and a new man holding

their bags. The man couldn't help but look at Sharpay's hair. She shot him a glare and he quickly

diverted his attention to the floor.

"Here we go. I hope you will find this suite to your liking.", the man said, still avoiding eye

contact with Sharpay. He opened the door and Sharpay let out another scream. This time Gabriella

couldn't help but yelp a little too. Their room was amazing. It had a hallway with walls painted

bright red. The girls looked down the hallway and saw the kitchen and sitting room. The rooms

were incredibly modern looking, but blended well together. Sharpay, yet again, let out another

scream when she saw the plasma screen tv. Gabriella was staring out at the balcony. She walked

out, sat in a comfortable chair, and looked out at the view. She could see the ocean, it was bright

blue and beautiful. Gabriella was a girl, but she loved shades of blue. Of all the amazing views she

has seen, this is defiantly the best one. Sharpay broke her peace by opening the balcony door.

"You have got to see these bedrooms.", she said rushing out. Gabriella got up and followed

her.

"Look at this room. It's mine.", Sharpay said defensively. It was a room made for Sharpay.

Everything in it was a shade of pink. Gabriella thought that this amount of pink was nauseating, but

it was perfect for Sharpay. They walked into a door that was at the corner of the room. There was

the bathroom. It had a jacuzzi bath and two sinks with amazing mirrors.

"We have to share the bathroom!", Sharpay said disgusted.

Gabriella then noticed another door. It led to another bedroom. This one was blue. Many shades of

blue. The room mimicked the view that Gabriella was looking at minutes before. Chip and

Sharpay walked in.

"I hate to go, but I must. I will be seeing you ladies later. Get some rest because tomorrow

you will be working yourselves to death.", Chip said leaving the room. Sharpay smiled and waited

for the door to close. Then she turned to Gabriella.

"Alright, Gabbi, here is the deal. You do not walk into _my _bedroom or _my_ bathroom with

out _my_ permission. Got it?", she said in a way that made Gabriella know it was an order, not a

question.

"What ever you say, Sharpay.", Gabriella said while smiling sweetly, still admiring her

room. It wasn't until Sharpay left that Gabriella realized why she loved the room so much. It was

blue, the color she was wearing when Troy told her he loved her. It was cheesy, but it was her

reason. Then she remember she had to call Troy. She picked up her phone, pausing to look at the

wallpaper on her phone. It was a goofy picture of her and Troy at the school fair. She then hit speed

dial to call him.

"Hey! I've been waiting for your call. How was the flight?", Troy asked

"Sharpay was a monster.", Gabriella replied.

"What else is new. How's your hotel room?"

"It is amazing. I just wish you were here with me.", she said remembering Washington DC.

"Yeah, I wish I was to. But you gotta go for your dreams. I will always be here waiting for

you."

"Always?", she asked needing reassurance that he wont run off with the first cheerleader that

comes his way.

"It will always be you Gabbi.", he said reading her mind. Sharpay started screaming again.

"What was that?", Troy asked.

"Sharpay. It's been a good five minutes since she's last screamed so it's about time.", she

said. At that moment Sharpay came running in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Gabriella asked.

"The mini fridge is fully stocked. It's all free food. Come on and see.", Sharpay said

running out the door.

"I gotta go and please Sharpay. If I have to live with her we might as well get along.",

Gabriella said.

"Okay, bye. I love you"

"Love you too."

_Please review._


	3. Be Good To Me

_Here is another part. And someone please review. I am gonna keep bothering you about it if you dont._

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting in their hotel room with Chip. They were trying to figure

out which song Fab-u-lous will sing on Starz. Gabriella wasn't really in a mood to talk, she was

missing her anniversary with Troy. But he said follow her dreams, so she would do that.

"Come on Gabbi. This song will be fun.", Sharpay pleaded.

"It requires a lot of dancing and the outfits are just a little..."

"My girlfriend designed the outfits.", Chip cut in.

"What I mean is, they are a little revealing. I just don't think that is how I want people to

see me.", Gabriella said, saving herself.

"But that is how I want people to see me!", Sharpay said standing up pointing at her perfect

figure.

"They are not seeing you. They are seeing the girls in Fab-u-lous. Think of being on stage

as an alter-ego of yourself. You are not portraying yourself. You are being whoever you want to

be.", Chip said convincingly.

"I just don't wanna look like a...", Gabriella trailed off.

"Like a slut?", Sharpay said, like it wasn't a big deal for guys to think of her like that.

"Yeah. I mean if Troy saw me like that, he would fly out to LA and drag me back home. I

can't go on national television looking like that.", she said.

"Your boyfriend likes you for who you are. He will know that isn't the real you. And isn't

him liking you for you all that matters?", Chip asked.

"I know he will know I'm not like that. But I still think..."

"Chip can you let Gabbi and me have a little girl talk.", Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Sure, I will be outside.", he said stepping out. Sharpay walked him out, then turned around

and gave Gabriella a glare that made her almost fear for her life.

"This is my chance at being famous. I am not gonna let you blow it.", Sharpay said angrily.

"I just think..."

"You're gonna wear that outfit and sing that song. Cause if you don't, when we get back

home I will make your life a living hell. Got it?", she said staring down Gabriella.

"I guess trying something new never hurts.", Gabriella said.

"Good. Oh, Chip. You can come back in.", Sharpay said taking off towards the door.

Gabriella was in her dressing room. She just ate some dinner with Sharpay. It wasn't really

dinner, it was Zeke's cookies. But both girls stomachs were in knots and the familiar taste of Zeke's

delicious chocolate chip cookies, actually calmed them. Gabriella took off Ryan's hat. To Chip's

dismay, she wore it during rehearsal. She played with Chad's basketball and sang Kelsi's song. On

her vanity sat Taylor's book and on the couch sat Troy's bear. She sat on the couch and held the

bear, thinking of Troy. If she were at home now, he would be making her a picnic or something

romantic like that. But she was in Hollywood, hearing the sound of the other performers on Starz.

She got up knowing that it was time for Fab-u-lous to perform soon. Gabriella was wearing a bath

robe to cover what her outfit didn't. She finally took off the robe and stood in front of the mirror.

She had on a white micro mini skirt, a black tube top, and black high heeled boots, with her hair

straightened. She called her mom the other day and told her not to be shocked if she couldn't talk

Sharpay out of dressing like this. And as always she was supportive and knew the right thing to say.

Telling Troy was a different story. Millions of guys would be watching this show and if Troy knew

that he would take back what he said about following your dreams. So Gabriella just stood in the

mirror staring at herself. She actually looked good in these clothes. But part of her was hoping she

would look horrible and they would change wardrobe at the last minute.

"What will Troy think?", she said out loud to herself. It was at that point that Sharpay chose

to walk in. Again, without knocking.

"He'll think that you look hot! Come on we gotta go.", Sharpay said dressed as her twin,

dragging her out of the room. Gabriella almost tripped on her five-inch heels.

Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi were all sitting around the televison in Troy's

living room. Instead of eating popcorn they were eating Zeke's newest recipe.

"Man, Troy, Zeke, I can't believe that your girlfriends are gonna be on Starz. You are the

luckiest guys in the world", Chad said.

"Hey! And you're not lucky to have me as a girlfriend?", Taylor asked. Chad froze.

"Of course, I am. I'm just saying they're on Starz and you're not. And I'm gonna shut up.",

Chad said.

"That's a good idea.", Taylor said shoving some dessert into his mouth.

"So, how are the girls holding up?", Kelsi asked.

"Gabbi seemed really nervous when I talked to her.", Troy said.

"Sharpay was excited.", Zeke said in between mouthfuls of his masterpiece.

"Oh my god! It's on!", Taylor screeched in a way that would make Sharpay jealous.

"Here is our newest act. Fab-u-lous!", the host shouted. The stage lights were dimmed and

then the girls came into view. First out came Sharpay singing.

"_Everyday is getting worse do the same things and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry, all I know is that I'm dragging_

_I wanna believe in you I wanna believe in you_

_But you make it so hard to do"_

Back at the house the gang was watching.

"Sharpay is looking good.", Zeke almost shouted.

"Yeah!", Chad said. Taylor gave him a look

"I don't know what I'm saying.", he said sinking back into his chair.

"God, that's my sister!", Ryan said embarrassed.

Now Gabriella came into view. If she was nervous she didn't show it.

"_What's the point of making plans when you break all the ones we had_

_I don't know where we went wrong cause we used to be so strong_

_I wanna believe in you I wanna believe in you_

_So why can't you be, be good to me"_

Gabriella sang confidently. She was up on stage, dancing with Sharpay and didn't have a

care in the world. She loved that feeling.

"_Please."_, Sharpay and Gabriella finished singing at the same time, striking a pose.

Everyone who was at Troy's house watching just sat there and stared.

"Is anyone gonna say anything?", Ryan asked.

"Wow.", everyone except Troy said. They all looked over at Troy. The show had gone to

commercial but he was still staring at the tv. Finally he spoke.

"So how many people watch this show?", he asked.

"Thirty million.", Taylor answered.

"And the percentage of that who are guys?", Troy asked, afraid to know that answer.

"Um, probably forty.", Taylor said.

"So how many guys saw that?", he asked, again not wanting to know.

"Around twelve million.", Taylor said quietly.

"Oh my god.", Troy said slowly.

"Well, if it helps, she looked good.", Chad said. Everyone looked over at him.

"How would that help?", Troy asked.

"Um, did you see her!", Chad said. Taylor gave him a piercing stare.

"Okay, I was just having a guy moment. I'm done.", Chad said, again sinking into his chair.

Gabriella was in her dressing room with Sharpay.

"That was amazing!", Gabriella said.

"Yeah, and you have me to thank.", Sharpay said.

"You're kidding right?", Gabriella said but was interrupted by the sound of her phone

ringing.

"Hey Troy! What did you think?", she asked.

"Well I was something.", he said at a loss for words.

"What do you mean by that?", Gabriella asked a little hurt.

"I just thought that you might have warned me about that.", Troy said stumbling over

words. There was a knock at the door and Sharpay screamed again. A beautiful blonde girl dressed

an awful lot like Gabriella and Sharpay walked in.

"Oh my god you're Veronica Anderson!", Gabriella shouted completely forgetting that she

was on the phone with Troy. Veronica Anderson was a famous heiress, who knew just about every

celebrity that existed.

"Hi I thought you were great. And I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with me

tonight. Will you?", she asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!", Sharpay screamed. Then Gabriella remembered that Troy was on the

phone.

"Troy I gotta go. Veronica Anderson just asked us to go clubbing with her.", she said as she

hung up and ran up to Veronica.

"So this is how it's gonna be now.", Troy said to himself.

_Hope you liked this chapter. Another will be up later. And by the way, Be Good To Me is my favoirte song ever so I just had to use it. Review! Review! Review!_


	4. Drunk

_Thanks to those who reviews. And yes this will be a Troyella story. Eventually I will get there. Pleas Read and Review_

Gabriella and Sharpay were having the time of their lives. They were in a trendy Hollywood

dance club with Veronica Anderson.

"Girl's come here.", Veronica said motioning for the girls to come over.

"This is my best friend in the world Bridget Williams.", Veronica said blowing air kisses at

Bridget. Gabriella was having fun, but after the nauseating air kisses, she couldn't help but feel she

messed things up with Troy.

"Bridget it's nice to meet you.", Gabriella said trying to sound like she wanted to be here.

"Yeah I guess it is. I mean I am me. So, did you meet any hot guys?", Bridget asked in tone

that Sharpay would envy. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who looked like she found her new best

friend.

"I can't meet any hot guys, I have a boyfriend. Sharpay does too.", Gabriella said knowing

that the conversation was going to Troy, and she didn't want to talk about how she acted all "Miss

Hollywood" on him.

"Is he famous?", Bridget asked like fame and fortune was the only thing that mattered.

"No, he isn't. And I should really call him. So I'm going. It was nice to meet you

Veronica, Bridget. Sharpay I will see you at our room.", Gabriella about to leave, before she could

she got a hug and air kisses from her new friends.

"Come on Troy pick up!", Gabriella said louder then she intended to into the phone. It just

kept ringing. She thought he must be angry at her. Then she looked over at the clock, it was 3am,

he is asleep. She will have to settle for a message.

"Hey Troy, it's Gabbi. Listen I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry for not warning you

about the performance. And I am sorry I hung up on you when you tried to talk to me about it. I

am so sorry. I guess I just got swept up. Call me back when you get this message. I love you.

Bye.", she said accenting the I love you part. She hung up the phone and stared at her room. Then

she realized she was still wearing the revealing clothes that she had on for the performance. She

slipped on a pink t-shirt and red shorts. They were more capris then shorts. She didn't ever want to

show that much skin again. She laid down on her bed and opened up a book.

"This is the real me.", she said to herself.

Gabriella was awoken at 5am to the sound of Sharpay stumbling into the room. Behind her

was Veronica and Bridget.

"What happened to Sharpay.", Gabriella asked trying to get her into the bathroom and out of

her bedroom.

"Well, she's a little drunk.", Veronica said almost feeling bad.

"What! She's a minor! You're minors too. How did she even get a drink?", Gabriella

asked bringing a fighting Sharpay over to the toilet.

"In Hollywood the bartenders don't care. If you are famous or with someone famous, you

get a drink.", Veronica said feeling a little guilty.

"And you guys didn't stop her!", Gabriella said holding back Sharpay's hair as she threw

up.

"Well, we kinda drank with her. But at least we knew when enough was enough. We

stopped her before she hooked up with some guy she didn't know. Even though he was hot.",

Bridget said. Gabriella was thankful that Veronica shot her a look. She may have not been smart

but she did know when she went to far.

"Listen Gabbi, we are so sorry. No one saw her. We snuck her into a limo before they

could. So your manager will never find out. No harm done. I hope you will come to another party

with us again.", Veronica said remorsefully.

"The next party I will supervise. You should really go it's getting late.", Gabriella said

leaving Sharpay for a moment and showing the girls the door. After Veronica and Bridget had left,

Gabriella went in to check on Sharpay. But her cell phone rung, she looked at the ID and it was

Troy. Her heart skipped a beat, but then it got a sickening feeling when she heard Sharpay start to

vomit again. She knew her friend needed her. She would call Troy back later.

After a long night, it was morning and Sharpay was finally asleep. So Gabriella took this

time to go into the bathroom and take a long and needed shower. After all she did for Sharpay the

last night, she owes her. After the shower she got on her bathrobe and went in to check on Sharpay.

She was sound asleep on her bed. Her head was at the foot of the bed. Her hair resembled the

poodle like style she had when she got off the plane. Gabriella figured she better let her sleep, that

also means more bathroom time for herself. Gabriella was staring at herself in the mirror again,

Sharpay's snores in the background. She couldn't help but see herself differently after last night.

Maybe it was the outfit, maybe it was how she felt on stage. But what ever it was, she felt good

about herself. Not thinking about the way she danced or her too revealing clothes. She felt good

about the way she looked now. She was wearing a denim skirt, with a pretty corduroy blazer. It

was so, Gabriella. It was her style. Troy likes to call it geek chic. Gabriella would laugh whenever

he used the word chic, it really didn't fit him. Then she remembered she had to call Troy. So she

picked up her phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey I got your message.", he said in his warm voice.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I couldn't pick up the phone last night.", Gabriella said

"I know your sorry about everything. And I forgive you. I figured you were asleep, how did

you know I called you?", Troy asked. But Gabriella's answer was cut off by Sharpay's screech.

Gabriella figured her head must be killing her. That's what she gets for drinking.

"What did she find this time?", Troy asked amused.

"She is screaming because of her headache. Get this, Sharpay got drunk last night. When

she was out with Veronica and her friend Bridget."

"You didn't drink, did you?", Troy asked worried. Gabriella heard the worried tone in his

voice and felt happy that he cared.

"No, I left that place long before the drinks come out.", she said

"And you have to deal with a hung over Sharpay. Lucky you."

"Yeah I know, I won the lottery. Just don't tell Zeke, or Ryan. She doesn't need anybody

else yelling at her. Believe me, she got enough of that from me last night.", Gabriella said.

"Gabbi! My head hurts! I need help! I think I'm on my death bed! Gabbi!", Sharpay

screamed.

"I have to deal with Miss Drama Queen. I love you.", Gabriella said.

"I love you too.", Troy said.

"I really do.", Gabriella said making sure he knew it was the truth.

"I know. Bye Gabbi."

"Bye, Troy.", she said hanging up the phone, happy. Then Sharpay yelled for her again, and

that happiness was cut short.

Gabriella managed to get Sharpay under control. She got her some pain medication for her

headache and she made sure she showered and got dressed. Sure Sharpay didn't look perfect as

usual, but it was better then she was the night before. There was a knock on the door. The girls

knew it must be Chip. Gabriella went over to answer it. Chip stood in the door way holding up a

newspaper. On the front page there was a picture of Fab-u-lous performing. The headline was

"Music's Newest Starz are Fab-u-lous!". Sharpay saw the paper, forgot all about her pain, and ran

over and screamed. Chip finally spoke.

"Congratulations! You are famous!"

_Review Review Review_


	5. Success

_Thanks for the reviews. Please review more. Here is another part. And like I said before, dont get annoyed it will end up a Troyella_

"No, I am excited I just don't know how to tell Troy.", Gabriella said to Sharpay.

Considering all the Gabriella did for Sharpay, she had to sit there and listen to her babble.

"Just tell him. He will be happy for you.", Sharpay said trying to act like she really cared.

"I have no problem saying that Fab-u-lous is a success. He probably already knows. I just

don't know how to say that I'll be living in LA so we can record our album. And that we will be

going to parties without him and all the other stuff that I get to do while he is stuck at home.",

Gabriella said wanting to know what Troy will say.

"Don't even mention the word party. My head is still spinning from last night. How about

this. Your mom, my parents, and Ryan are moving out here in two weeks. I told Ryan we wanted

to tell the group so no one else knows yet. When our family flies out here, we can invite Troy,

Zeke, Taylor, Chad, and Kelsi. We are famous now, we can get someone to fly them out every

weekend if we wanted to. So just relax.", Sharpay said in a surprisingly well thought out plan.

Then Gabriella's phone rung.

"It's Troy.", she said.

"Gabbi, I saw the newspaper congratulations!", Troy said warmly.

"Thanks. Listen there is a bad side to this so I will just get it out. I have to live here in

LA.", she said very quickly.

"Live! Your not coming back?", Troy said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"I never said that. Listen I would rather talk about this in person. So two weeks from now,

you, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan fly out here. And then we can figure out how to solve

it.", she said.

"Okay. Two weeks. We'll be there. Will you call everyday?", Troy asked

"Everyday. Now I hate to make this worse but I gotta go I have a meeting with some music

guy that I can't miss. I love you.", she said feeling bad that she had to end the conversation so soon.

"I love you too. Do your thing.", he said before hanging up. Gabriella looked over at

Sharpay.

"Well?", she asked.

"I'll see him in two weeks. We didn't talk about anything else. What if this is what breaks

us up?", Gabriella said almost crying.

"You don't know that. And what if this is what breaks up me and my Zekey?", Sharpay

said realizing that her life is affected to. At that moment Chip walked in.

"Guess what? Okay I will tell you. Fab-u-lous is gonna be on The Mick Mathers Show!",

Chip shouted. The Mick Mathers Show was the biggest daytime talk show, everybody who is

anybody is on that show. The girls still weren't happy. Chip noticed.

"Did I mention that his co-host for the day is teen heartthrob Josh Walters!", he said

knowing this would cheer them up. Josh Walters was a singer who every teenage girl in America

had their eyes on. This was enough to get a smile out of the girls. So the guys they love aren't

there, but there are still plenty of other perks of being a celebrity.

"Here is your song list. Look them over quickly, before we get you into hair and

makeup for The Mick Mathers Show.", Chip said handing the girls sheets of paper.

Gabriella looked at the song list, the songs were:

Be Good to Me

He Said She Said

Headstrong

So Much For You

Not Like That

Come Back to Me

Let Go

Never Underestimate a Girl

Let's Dance

"Wow that's a lot of songs. How long do you think it will take to record?", Gabriella asked

thinking of Troy.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as you get the album out. I know you are thinking about

that boyfriend of yours. But you will be so busy with parties, talk shows, and movie premiers that

you'll get used to not having him around.", Chip said leaving the room.

"What if I want him around?", Gabriella said.

"Sorry dear, couldn't hear you. Can we get going?", Chip asked walking back in.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet Josh Walters!", Sharpay said standing up following Chip.

Gabriella sat there thinking about all the drastic changes in her life. How would she and Troy get

through this? Before she could reassure herself with a good answer, Sharpay came rushing in and

dragged her off.

"I am not gonna miss meeting Josh Walters cause you are worried about your boy toy. Now

get moving!"

Gabriella was looking in the mirror again. Sharpay was out on stage getting ready to talk to

Josh Walters. Sharpay dressed much like she did in the performance. Gabriella wanted people to

see her as Gabriella, so she picked our her own clothes. She had on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt,

with a blazer over it, and white chandelier earrings to make it look a little fancier. It was geek chic!

It was her. Troy couldn't be mad at her for dressing like herself. Sharpay will be getting an earful

from Zeke though. Sure dressing like that was okay for a performance, but in real life she is just

asking for trouble. Then it hit Gabriella. She was not singing in front of people, she was talking.

She would be making a first impression on everyone. They all saw her performance, now they get to

see her personality. What if no one liked her? Would that be the end of her career? Before she

could ponder this anymore Chip walked in.

"They're ready for you.", he said. Gabriella got up the courage to walk out.

She walked over to a chair where the interview was to take place. Sharpay was already

sitting there giving her a what took you so long look. Then she looked over at the host, Mick. He

was getting his makeup done. Now Gabriella understood why he looked so good on tv. She looked

on the other side of Mick and saw Josh Walters.

"You must be Gabriella. I'm Josh. It is great to meet you. I loved your performance last

night.", he said extending out a hand. His hand touching hers made her weak at the knees.

"I can't believe that you are Josh Walters.", Gabriella said in a squeak. Sharpay shot her a

look and then mouthed the word Troy. Gabriella instantly went back from giddy girl, to ready to do

business..

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you.", she said remembering that she had Troy.

"I can't believe it. You are just so different then the way you were when you preformed. To

tell you the truth I thought you'd be another diva.", Josh said to Gabriella after the show.

"So, you like that I'm different in person?", Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, you seem so smart. And funny. Not to mention the way you're dressed seems more

you. I like Gabriella better then Fab-u-lous.", Josh said. Gabriella started to blush. She knew she

had Troy but this guy was nice. There was no reason she just couldn't talk to him.

"So, there is this Hollywood party. You and Sharpay wanna come?", he asked. Another

party seemed like it would be too much for Sharpay.

"Oh, that sounds fun. But we got a lot of work to do on our album.", Gabriella said.

Sharpay chose this point to walk in.

"Hi, Josh. Can Gabbi and I have a quick conference. Thanks.", Sharpay said dragging her

off.

"Look at him! He is gorgeous. What do you do when a beyond gorgeous guy asks you to a

Hollywood party?", Sharpay asked.

"I thought you didn't even wanna hear the word party after last night.", Gabriella said.

"Well you will be there, and no one will have any real fun with you around.", Sharpay said.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Say, Josh we'll see you there", Sharpay said like she was talking to an idiot.

"Shar, we have work.", Gabriella said trying to reason with her.

"Josh! We'll see you there!", Sharpay yelled to him. Then she smiled at Gabriella and

walked away.

_Tell me what you think!_


	6. Flirting

_I know that this is a short chapter. I will write a longer one later. I needed to get this part done first. Please review._

Gabriella and Sharpay were at the party with Josh. Yeah, their lives were great. Gabriella

even forgot that Troy wasn't there. Something about Josh put her at ease.

"And that's how my first album went to number one.", Josh finished

"Wow! I hope our album does as good as yours.", Gabriella said enjoying her soda.

"I know your album will do great. Fab-u-lous is amazing. I mean you are an amazing

singer and dancer. You're gorgeous and have a great personality. There is no reason that we won't

see great things from you.", Josh said smiling. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the mention of

gorgeous. Then her attention was diverted to Troy. What would he say if he knew what was

happening? She had to change the subject.

"Where is Sharpay?", Gabriella asked scanning the room. Josh looked for Sharpay with her.

"I don't see her. Wait, I think she is making out with that guy over there.", Josh said

pointing to Sharpay sitting on a stranger's lap.

"Excuse me a minute. I have to knock some sense into her.", Gabriella said taking off.

She got there and poked Sharpay. She just went more passionately into the kiss.

"Sharpay,", Gabriella said with no answer from her friend.

"Sharpay!", she said even louder, still with no response. Gabriella then looked around the

room. There were paparazzi everywhere. And after the scene that Gabriella made, they were ready

to take pictures. Gabriella did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the nearest drink and

splashed in onto Sharpay and her mystery guy. They pulled away, but not before the

paparazzi got plenty of incriminating pictures.

The girls were back in their hotel room, sitting on Sharpay's bed. She was crying her eyes

out.

"Now they are gonna publish that picture and Zeke is gonna know what I did.", she said in

between sobs.

"Sharpay who was that guy that you were making out with. And what were you thinking?

You love Zeke!",Gabriella said slightly angry at her friends betrayal.

"I don't even know who that guy is. I can't remember his name. He just said you wanna

make out and I said okay. I was lucky that you stopped us when you did. It could have been at lot

worse.", Sharpay cried out.

"I know, it could have been a lot worse. And Chip is gonna be mad, that's for sure. But

why would you just agree to make out with a stranger. Oh my god! You were drunk again.",

Gabriella gasped out.

"Well not as drunk as last night. I figured just one drink wouldn't do any harm. And I had

just a tad more than I should have. Wait a minute! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on

me.", Sharpay said turning the blame on Gabriella.

"What! You are saying this is my fault!", Gabriella said appalled.

"Yeah! You know how I can be. You tell me to do something and it goes in one ear and out

the other. But no, you had to be busy flirting with Josh Walters.", Sharpay said in a mocking tone.

"Excuse me? Flirting! Your kidding right?", Gabriella said, shocker her friend would come

to that conclusion.

"Fine, maybe you weren't flirting. But he was flirting with you."

"He was! I mean, no he wasn't.", Gabriella said correcting herself.

"Gabby, are you blind? He was totally coming onto you. He likes you. It's so obvious.

Besides, there is nothing wrong with flirting with other guys as long as you remain faithful to your

boyfriend."

"Like you are?", Gabriella pointed out.

"I am talking about when you are sober. My reason for cheating is perfectly legitimate.",

Sharpay said confidently.

"Fine, then call Zeke and tell him what happened, before he sees pictures of it in the paper.",

Gabriella said handing over the phone.

"Hell no! He'll never by that lame excuse. Oh, I see your point.", she said coming to the

realization of what she had done.

"So call him and tell him the truth.", Gabriella said.

"No! I will just lie."

"They have photographic evidence."

"I'll figure something out.", Sharpay said falling back onto her bed.

"So, what are you gonna do about Josh and Troy?", she asked trying to get the subject off

her.

"Shut up!", Gabriella said throwing a pillow at Sharpay. The truth was she knew that she

liked Josh and that she shouldn't. And it did seem like Josh liked her too. Is this what will ruin her

relationship with Troy?

_Tell me what you think. And yeah I know things are looking bad for our fav couples. But I will make I work if you review!_


	7. Evans and Montez

_Sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. I have been really busy. Here is another part. Tell me what you think..._

To distract Sharpay from her drunken problems, Gabriella decided that they should start focusing on recording Fab-u-lous's debut album. Half because she didn't want Sharpay to get into anymore trouble, half because she was afraid that she too would get drunk and do something incredibly stupid. The two girls were working all day on the songs and were exhausted after they finished, so they skipped the party circuit and went right back to their hotel room.

* * *

"Who knew that working on an album would be this much work" Sharpay said.

"Well, be prepared for more work, Chip called, and said that our tutor would be coming tomorrow so we can stay caught up on schoolwork" Gabriella said, happy to have academics back in her life.

"Schoolwork! Ugh, can my life get any worse?" Sharpay moaned.

"Shar, we'll figure it out"

"Oh, and how do you intend to do that?" Sharpay asked. Before Gabriella could answer, there was a knock at the door and Gabriella ran to get it.

It was Chip. He walked in without being invited and showed the two girls another tabloid. On the cover was Sharpay and the stranger making out.

"Oh God! Now Zeke will know for sure" Sharpay cried. Gabriella went over and comforted her.

"Oh, it gets better" Chip said.

"Better? How is this good to begin with?" Sharpay asked.

"It's excellent publicity. Everyone loves a bad girl or a juicy Hollywood hook-up. Now here is the good part" Chip said. He opened the magazine, flipped a few pages and read aloud.

"Sharpay Evans, member of Fab-u-lous, one of Hollywood's overnight sensations, was caught making out with a unknown man at a Hollywood club. Many bystanders said that she appeared to be intoxicated. Fab-u-lous's other leading lady, Gabriella Montez, broke the two up by splashing a drink in their faces. No explanation to why she broke up her friend's night of fun. The rumor mill says that Evans has a boyfriend, but that has not been confirmed.

It is no surprise that Evans, the more risque of the two, has become our newest bad girl, but what is a surprise is that Montez, the more docile one, seems to have taken a liking to Josh Walters when she has a boyfriend who she gushed about on the Mick Mather's Show. Incidently that is where she met Walters who was co-hosting the show. The question is, if she has a boyfriend that she loves so much, why is she flirting with Josh Walters?" Chip read.

"What! They think I'm cheating on Troy with Josh!" Gabriella yelled, getting up and grabbing the tabloid for herself.

"They never said you were cheating" Sharpay said.

"It was implied" Gabriella replied.

"Well at least there aren't any pictures" Sharpay said. Gabriella then showed Sharpay more pictures that were included on the page. One byline read, "here is a very flirtatious Montez talking with Walters"

"Okay, well at least you weren't making out" Sharpay said.

"I guess" Gabriella said half-heartedly.

"But, like I said, excellent publicity" Chip said smiling. The girls just gave him piercing looks.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Zeke said.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation" Kelsi said, wanting badly to believe that Sharpay didn't do this.

"And what explanation could that be?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know" Kelsi said.

"What are you gonna do man?" Chad asked.

"I guess I gotta break up with her. I don't need this" Zeke said.

"Of course you don't" Taylor said patting Zeke on the shoulder.

"What about Gabbi?" Ryan asked looking over at Troy.

"Gabbi didn't do anything wrong. She was just talking. You know how tabloids try to make nothing into something" Taylor said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Chad asked.

"I'm flying out to LA, and I'm gonna stop Pretty Boy Josh Walters from stealing my girlfriend"

_There will be more later. It would mean I lot to me if you could review. So, review! Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Melodramatic

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! Here is another chapter..._

Gabriella wasn't dumb. She wasn't blind either. She knew that moving to LA had put a huge strain on her relationship with Troy. And she knew that what the tabloids just said about her and Josh, was just the icing on the cake. Gabriella knew that her relationship was in trouble, and she could lose the only guy she really loved.

Here she sat on her blue bedspread, phone in hand. Waiting for Troy to answer his cell. The phone just kept ringing until it went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Troy. You know what to do" Troy's message said. It was soothing for Gabriella to here his voice again.

"Hey Troy. It's me. Gabbi. You know, your girlfriend. You haven't called me back, so I figured that I'd leave another message. I'm really sorry about what that stupid tabloid said. But you know how they lie. Can you just call me back? Please? I'll be at the club The Ivy tonight for some lame promotional thing. So I'll call you when I get back. I love you. Bye" Gabriella said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

She had called Troy countless times, and he hasn't called back. She just laid down on the bed and sulked.

"Oh, would you stop being so melodramatic?" Sharpay asked walking in, again without knocking. Gabriella just laid there.

"Come on. So, he hasn't called back. It means that he's busy, not that he's breaking up with you" Sharpay said trying to take her friend out of this depressing state.

"Has Zeke called you back?" Gabriella finally asked.

"No. But the way I see it is, the longer I hold off that conversation, the better"

"Did you ever think that's their way of breaking up with us?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're in a different state. Maybe they think if they stop taking our calls, we'll stop bothering. No confrontation required" Gabriella said.

"Do you really think they'd do something that mean to us?"

"They probably think we cheated"

"Oh my God. You're right" Sharpay said coming to the realization of what was happening.

"Yeah. That's why I'm being melodramatic" Gabriella said.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Let's head to that party at The Ivy and forget them" Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella off the bed.

"Fine, but no more drinking" Gabriella said leaving the comfort of her room begrudgingly.

"Only if you promise not to flirt with Josh"

"I'm not flirting with any guy until I know if Troy has broken up with me for sure"

* * *

Little did Gabriella know, Troy was in LAX airport, the same airport she was in weeks before. 

"Zeke, thanks for coming" Troy said as he and his friend grabbed their luggage.

"I'm here to dump Sharpay. I don't wanna do it over the phone" Zeke said. "What are you gonna do about Gabbi?"

"Nothing in the tabloids were true. I know Gabbi, so I know that. I just need to fix things" Troy said vaguely.

"How are you gonna fix things?"

"I don't know. Whenever I'm with Gabbi, things have a way of falling into place. So, I'll just see what happens"

"Basically you're saying you have no idea what you're gonna do"

"I wouldn't say that. However accurate it may be. I should check my messages. Gabbi has a conscience, she would have called" Troy said while grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

He listened to Gabbi's messages, all of them. He just wished he was able to keep his cell on in the plane so he could have talked to her. She sounded upset.

"I got it" Troy said, an idea coming to mind as he hung up his phone.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"I could call her and let her know I'm here. But it would be better show up and surprise her. She'll be surprised to see me and fall all over me, and Josh Walters will be put in his place" Troy explained.

"One problem. LA is huge. We don't know where Gabbi is" Zeke said.

"I do. She told me. The Ivy. And where Gabbi is, Sharpay is" said Troy.

"The Ivy it is"

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were standing in the middle of The Ivy, surrounded by unfamiliar people. Occasionally, someone would walk up and say "you're the girls from Fab-u-lous" and asked for a picture or an autograph. And some of their Hollywood friends would say hello, but they were not in the mood to mingle. 

"This isn't working" Gabriella said, talking about how this is not a distraction.

"I know. I need a drink" Sharpay said turning to walk towards the bar.

"Shar, I thought we said no more drinking" Gabriella reminded her.

"I said I wouldn't drink if you didn't flirt with Josh" Sharpay said back.

"What! I said I wasn't gonna flirt with him. I'm here for a distraction. Not to dig myself in a deeper hole. And besides, he's not here" Gabriella said.

"Hello distraction" Sharpay said turning Gabriella over to see Josh Walters walking over.

"You go flirt with Josh. I'll go get a drink" Sharpay said, motioning for Josh to come over, and then started making her way to the bar.

"She's getting drunk again tonight?" Josh asked.

"She's got a problem" Gabriella curtly said.

"Yeah, that's happens. But there are a million rehabs here. So, she'll be fine" Josh said.

"I don't want her to end up in rehab. I'm gonna go stop her" Gabriella said turning away. Before she could leave Josh grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Come on. It's Hollywood. People get drunk all the time, people do drugs all the time. People cheat on their boyfriends all the time" Josh said moving closer to Gabriella.

"What are you saying?" she asked a little confused.

"What I'm saying is. You're a Hollywood Girl now. Act like one" he said right before he kissed her. Gabriella tried to stop the kiss, but Josh was too strong. Though the kiss wasn't that long, it felt like it lasted ages. Gabriella kept trying to push Josh away, but he wouldn't budge. The only time he stopped was when he heard...

"Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" shouted by none other than Troy Bolton.

_This is one of the finally chapters. The next might be the last, or the one after that might be the last. Not sure yet. Review!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Lying

_Here is another part. Please can someone review?_

Josh finally pulled away, with an amused smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh asked, his nice boy attitude suddenly gone.

"Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend. Gabbi, what is going on?" Troy asked turning his anger onto Gabriella.

"Troy, this isn't what it looks like" Gabriella quickly said.

"Oh, how original" Troy said sarcastically.

"He kissed me" Gabriella said tears starting to fill in her eyes. It didn't help that now everyone, including paparazzi, was staring at her.

"Of course he did" Troy sarcastically said again.

"Troy can we just get out of here and talk about this alone?" Gabriella pleaded.

"No need to talk about alone, we can handle it right here" Troy said, now not just talking to Gabriella but everyone around.

"I actually like that idea" Josh said.

"Troy can we just go?" Gabriella asked again.

"Troy is it? If you want to hear the truth, stay here. I'll tell you everything" Josh said.

"The truth. Fine tell me the truth" Troy said.

"She doesn't want you. Gabbi kissed me" Josh said.

"That's not true!" Gabriella screeched. Troy just gave her a very disgusted look, a look that made Gabriella feel very helpless. The situation was getting way out of hand.

"You kissed him!" Troy half asked, mostly yelled.

"No! God no! I didn't!" Gabriella yelled.

"I think kissed is an understatement. I mean you do remember the other night, don't you Gabbi?" Josh asked pompously.

"What other night?" Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

"You know the night Gabbi. The night we had sex. We just weren't stupid enough to foreplay in front of everyone, unlike Sharpay"

"What are you talking about? I didn't have sex with you! Troy, that never happened!" Gabriella said now crying. She never slept with Josh. Why is he saying that? Why is he ruining everything? All Gabriella wanted to do was run away. She even looked around for an escape route, but the crowd of people watching blocked all possible exits.

"You slept with him!" Troy yelled irascibly.

"No!"

"Yeah, she did. By the way Troy, your girlfriend is great in bed. But you already know that, don't you. Do you?" Josh asked with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe you Gabbi" Troy said not even being able to look at her.

"Troy..."

"We've been dating for over a year and I get nothing, but you know this guy for a couple of days and you go all the way. Hollywood really has changed you" Troy said now being capable of looking at Gabriella, but with a piercing stare.

"Looks like someone's not getting laid" Josh said.

"Hollywood has not changed me! He's lying!" Gabriella shouted, ignoring Josh's comment.

"No, you used to be shy, sweet, and smart. I loved that girl. Not this lying, cheating, slut. It's over" Troy said before turning away.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled after him.

"That's it Farmboy. Go back to your town that has the worlds biggest cheese wheel, or where ever the hell you came from!" Josh shouted. This made Troy turn around, walking angrily back over.

"Why don't you go back to your plastic surgeon and let him give you a new face!" Troy said before he punched Josh, who fell to the ground hard.

"Troy..." Gabriella said trying to catch up with the guy she loved, completely ignoring Josh who was bleeding from the nose.

"Don't bother" Troy said as he walked away, possibly forever.

_Review!!!!!!! Please??????????_


	10. Played By Josh Walters

_Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Sorry it took a little while to update. At least it's not as long as last time. Anyway, here is the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!_

Gabriella was alone in her room crying. Troy broke up with her. Josh lied about her sleeping with him? How could he do that? And what made it worse was that Gabriella actually trusted Josh. She never thought he would make up a lie that would ruin her life. Especially a lie in front of all the paparazzi. Now everyone who reads the tabloids will think that Gabriella cheats on her boyfriends and sleeps around. More importantly Troy thinks that. She couldn't take it, she had to call him. But of course he wouldn't pick up, so she had to leave a message.

"Troy, Troy please pick up. And don't delete this message. Josh lied. He is a lying jerk just like everyone else in Hollywood. I never slept with him. I love you. I love you more than I can even put into words. I would never ever cheat on you. I have wished that you were here with me this whole time. I'm sorry if you couldn't see that. But I need you. I was kidding myself saying that I could make it without you, I really, really can't. I need you. Troy I don't ever want you out of my life. I want you here by my side for the rest of my life. Would you please believe that? Would you please trust me? I'm still Gabbi. I'm still that girl who is helplessly and hopelessly in love with you. And you know what? I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life, and not having you in my life will make my life seem like forever. A horrible eternity. Please call me back and please listen to me. Troy, I love you. You gotta believe that. Troy, please" Gabriella said all of this and wanted to say even more but started to cry so she had to hang up. How did this become her life?

* * *

Troy angrily stuffed his belongings back into his suitcase as he was cleaning up the hotel room.

"Whoa, dude, Gabbi slept with Josh Walters, not the suitcase" Zeke said. Troy shot him a irascible look.

"Sorry. But you gotta admit, you punched Josh Walters face in pretty good" said Zeke.

"Did you dump Sharpay?" Troy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I think she's too drunk to remember me actually dumping her, but that's besides the point. She'll get the hint when I stop calling"

"Good then there's no reason to stay here. I booked a flight, the plane leaves in an hour. We gotta leave now if we're gonna make it to the airport on time" Troy said picking up his suitcase and making his way towards the door.

"I didn't even pack my suitcase" Zeke said.

"I packed it for you"

"Fine, just let me get a quick shower before we go?"

"Okay, and can I just say? California sucks. I'm never coming back" Troy said when he heard a knock at the door. Troy opened the door and standing there was famous Hollywood party girl Veronica Anderson.

"Hi. You're Troy, right?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, you're Veronica Anderson" Troy said.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm packing. I'm kinda busy"

"I'll be quick"

"Okay"

Veronica stepped into the room and took a seat in the small sitting area. Troy sat down across from her.

"Look, if you're here to tell me to get back together with Gabbi, you're wasting your time. You can tell her that it's not gonna happen" Troy said bluntly.

"Gabriella doesn't know I'm here. And Troy, I don't think she cheated on you" Veronica said.

"Oh, really? And this coming out from one of Gabbi's Hollywood friends. I'm really inclined to believe you. I mean, you only cheated on your boyfriend with Josh Walters how many times? You're probably pitching me the same speech your friends pitched your idiot boyfriend who took you back" Troy said caustically.

"I know you're hurting, so I'm gonna let that one pass. And Troy, I didn't cheat on him" Veronica said.

"I really, really believe that" Troy said sarcastically.

"I didn't. The same thing happened to me that happened to Gabriella" Veronica said.

"Oh, you both got laid by Josh Walters" Troy said.

"No, we both got played by Josh Walters. He's nice to you and you start to trust him and then he tries to place a move on you. Regardless of if you have a boyfriend or not. If you get caught, he'll say he slept with you so you get dumped. It's a game he plays on all the girls in Hollywood. It's just that his looks manage to keep his image squeaky clean among teenage girls so they love him, and fall for it every time. The point is, Gabriella was totally faithful. Josh knew he'd get rejected so he turned it around on her. But she did absolutely nothing wrong. She's probably broken hearted right now. I mean, you should've heard the way she talked about you. I never heard anyone so in love. And Josh is a completely asshole for ruining it. But you can fix it. You and Gabriella are both the victims here. She's hurting just as much as you. And you're both hurting just for Josh's amusement. I hate to see two people meant to be together torn apart just because Josh Walters wanted to have a little fun. So take her back" Veronica said in a speech.

"Why should I believe you?" Troy asked.

"Okay, I just did you a huge favor here. I could've kept my mouth shut and stayed out of this. Because you know what? This brings back some bad memories for me. But despite this stupid Hollywood party girl image, I really do care about someone other than myself. So, I thought I'd help. I won't again" Veronica said getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just don't believe it" Troy said.

"Well, look at it this way. Who are you gonna trust Josh Walters, a Hollywood jerk who you've met once or the girl you love? And FYI, if you really loved her, you wouldn't have to debate that" Veronica said before she left.

* * *

"Hey, man. You done with you're angry kick? 'Cause I don't wanna sit on a plane with a severely pissed off Troy" Zeke said after his shower.

"I just listened to a message Gabbi left me" Troy said.

"Oh, what was her excuse?"

"And Veronica Anderson came over"

"And I missed this!" Zeke said annoyed at Troy for not telling him. He didn't care if he had to get dragged out of the shower butt-naked, this was Veronica Anderson. Actually, the butt-naked thing might of helped.

"Yeah. She showed me something" Troy said.

"Anything steamy to write in your blog?" Zeke asked.

"No, she showed me that Gabbi didn't cheat" Troy said.

"She didn't. You're sure?"

"Never surer of anything in my life. And I humiliated her in front of all those people. Now the question is, how am I gonna make it up to her" Troy said.

"I don't know. You made her look like a whore in front of the paparazzi, which means you made her look like a whore in front of the entire world. I don't know how you can change that" Zeke said.

"Wait, I just thought of something. We gotta find the number of Chip Sanders"

_There is one more chapter to go after this. Please review, review, review!!!!!!!_


	11. Anger

_Hey, I know I said that this was the last chapter, but it's not. There is one more after this. I added more to start building up to the SEQUEL. I've had the sequel planned for a while, but couldn't decide whether to do it or not. But I'll do it. So hopefully the next chapter will come up shortly so I can get started on the sequel. Please review!!!!_

"Gabbi, come on! We can't just sit in this hotel room all day." Sharpay said trying to drag Gabriella out of bed.

"Actually, I can and I will." Gabriella answered.

"I got dumped too you know." Sharpay said sounding a little hurt. Which kind of surprised Gabriella because she didn't think that Sharpay was capable of hurting. She seemed more like the kind of girl who will move onto her next victim when the last comes to their senses.

"You got dumped because you cheated. You actually deserved it. I didn't!" Gabriella yelled.

"Hey! I'm hurting here too! No one deserves this! And why are you blaming me? I didn't break up you and Troy! I did nothing wrong!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Nothing wrong? Maybe not to me, but you sure hurt Zeke. You know why I'm snapping at you? You're just like Josh! You're both manipulative liars!" Gabriella shouted out in anger. Maybe that was being a little harsh, but you couldn't deny the resemblance between Sharpay and Josh. But she only said it out of anger, she didn't mean it. And she had the right to be angry. It is said after grief has set in anger takes over, well now that's started. Gabriella is really, truly sorry that Sharpay had to get caught in the crossfire, but she'll get over it. This is Gabriella's only way to get over Troy, so Sharpay will just have to deal.

"Did you ever think that there's a reason that Troy chose to believe Josh instead of you?" Sharpay asked, continuing their fight.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked defensively.

"Maybe Troy doesn't trust you." Sharpay answered.

"He loves me. To love me he has to trust me. He trusted me enough to move out to LA." Gabriella explained, even though she knew that Sharpay might be right.

"Oh really? And how did you repay that trust? By completely ignoring him! You wanted Hollywood and Troy, and knew you couldn't have both so you strung Troy along while you looked for a hook up with Hollywood Boy, Josh Walters. And Troy bought the whole thing. I guess you are both pretty and smart. Well, not as smart as you thought considering the whole thing blew up in your face." Sharpay said with a devilish grin.

"You know that everything Josh said was a lie!" Gabriella shouted.

"Maybe, but there's no denying that you were attracted to him. I mean, why else would you have continued to go to his parties? Or hang out with him?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought he was my friend!"

"Oh, so now you're all hurt that you lost both Troy and Josh?" Sharpay asked, trying to hurt Gabriella more and more.

"I'm glad Josh is out of my life! And, God, Sharpay, what is your problem?" Gabriella cried out.

"I have no problem, life is great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out to get some drinks with Bridget Williams." Sharpay said turning to leave.

"So this is why you're acting like such a bitch. You're drunk or something." Gabriella said coming to a realization.

"I'm not drunk, I'm hung over." Sharpay replied grabbing her bag.

"Sharpay, you have a problem. You have to stop drinking." Gabriella said, pushing the anger she had towards Sharpay aside.

"You aren't the boss of me." Sharpay said before she opened the door. But she was blocked by the man standing in the doorway, Chip.

"Hey girls! You both looked fabulous!" Chip said with his normal over botoxed face. The girls just looked at him blankly.

"This is where you laugh. You know, because you two are members of Fab-u-lous and you look fabulous." Chip explained. There was still no response from the twosome.

"You usually love that. Or you at least give me a pity laugh." Chip said.

"Chip, what do you want? I'm meeting Bridget." Sharpay said annoyed.

"Sharpay! Come on, Chip did nothing wrong here. He's only helped us and you've never thanked him. At least have the courtesy to repay him by being nice." Gabriella said not hiding her ongoing anger towards Sharpay.

"I am repaying him, by paying him the money allowing him to get those cheap botox injections. No offense." Sharpay said sweetly.

"Okay, I am sensing a little dispute between you girls." Chip noted, ignoring the cheap botox comment.

"Oh, really?" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Look," Chip said sitting both Sharpay and Gabriella down. "I know you're two teenage girls living together, alone in the city, with more fame than you know what to do with. And I understand that can lead to some petty arguments. But you have to get over it, and soon too." Chip lectured.

"And why must we do this so soon?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you guys are reappearing on Starz tonight. Performing you're new single, Come Back To Me." Chip explained.

"Of course. Well that's just the perfect song for the predicament I'm in." Gabriella said.

"Yes, it is. That's why we're singing it. We need to do a little damage control after the Josh Walters fiasco. Have you seen the latest tabloids?" Chip asked.

"No, and I don't want to." Gabriella answered.

"Very well then, but we still must perform. Hair and makeup is in thirty minutes, so both of you should put on your happy faces and sing your hearts out. Come on, time is money." Chip said motioning for the girls to get up.

"Fine." Both of them said in huffy voices.

Once the girls left the room Chip dialed his phone.

"Troy?" Chip asked.

"Hey Chip." Troy answered. "Are they going to do it?"

"Yes, begrudgingly, but yes. Make sure you're at the studio in time for the live broadcast." Chip answered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Review!!!!!!!!!!!_


	12. Fabulous AKA The Ending

_Okay everyone, here it is, the last chapter. Please review!!!!_

Gabriella was, once again, in the one place where she could forget all her pain and worries. She was on stage, in front of thirty million people, performing Fab-u-lous' new single, Come Back To Me.

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back_

_Baby come back_

Gabriella and Sharpay finished, both striking a pose in their way too revealing outfits. That was three minutes that Gabriella hadn't thought of Troy, even though the words of the song should've made her think of him. But when she's performing, everything else leaves her mind. It was a good feeling.

The host of the show now came over.

"Wow! There is Fab-u-lous, back on the Starz stage." the host shouted, causing everyone in the audience to cheer.

"So, girls, how has your life changed?" Mr. Host asked.

"Oh, it's changed in every way imaginable." Gabriella answered.

"And we love every part of it because we get to do it together." Sharpay added giving Gabriella a fake hug, Gabriella hugged her back, trying to hide her disdain.

"Then it's good you have each other to get through the rumors that have been flying around." the host said.

"Yes, but none of those are true. That's why they call them rumors, not facts. It's all fabricated lies." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, Gabbi, here, really is the sweetest person alive, you can't believe what they say." Sharpay said with an overly saccharine smile.

"Yes, and we have another guest who can vouch for that too." the host started. "I would like to introduce to you, the love of Gabriella Montez's life, Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella's heart stopped, Troy was here. She saw him making his way towards the stage. He was really here! She couldn't believe it. And she couldn't stifle the biggest grin she had ever smiled.

"Hey Gabbi." Troy began. "I just wanted to sing to you, in front of all of America, a song that I wrote." Troy said with his normal warm smile, as music began to play.

_This time_

_This place _

_Misused_

_Mistakes_

_Too long_

_Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know_

_You know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_You've been away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she didn't want to pause to think

because she didn't want to miss a word that Troy was singing.

_On my knees_

_I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'll give it all_

_I'll give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know_

_You know_

_You know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_But you know_

_You know _

_You know_

_I want it_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I need it_

_I need to hear you say_

This is where Troy stopped singing and the spotlight shifted to Gabriella, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me_

_Never let me go_

Gabriella sang before jumping into Troy's arms and giving him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. And that feeling was even better than singing on stage. That was the feeling Gabriella knew she could never give up.

* * *

Now, the show had wrapped up and Gabriella and Troy were backstage. 

"Troy, this has been the most amazing night of my life, but we need to talk and sort things out." Gabriella started nervously.

"I know."

"What you said in the song. You weren't the one who was away, I was." Gabriella said.

"But I let you go. And I know I said follow your dreams, but I've kind of been regretting that choice. I should've come with you or something. I was the one who was away. You were the one living life." Troy said.

"I think it's the other way around." Gabriella replied.

"Fine, we're both to blame. So we have to work out the distance problem, and I think I have the solution." Troy answered.

"No, I do. I'm quitting Fab-u-lous." Gabriella said.

"What? No way. I'm not letting you do that!" Troy said,

"No, but you can. Sharpay already has a jumpstart on her career, she can go solo. And being with you is way more important than getting swept up in Hollywood. I mean, money and fame gives me almost everything, but not you. I can't have you in another state and still maintain a relationship, so I'm moving back home." Gabriella explained.

"But I won't be in another state. Gabbi, that was really sweet, but I have a better solution. I'm moving out here." Troy said.

"What! Your dad will never allow that. He already hates me. As much as I want you here, you can't do that." Gabriella said.

"Gabbi, you're the girl from me. I know it without a doubt, it just took this to make me see it. But now I know, you're the only one. So, I'm moving out here. And then there's the little fact that I'm the newest members of the Los Angeles Lakers, but that's besides the point." Troy said in a heart felt explanation, only rambling out the last part.

"What? The Lakers? No way!" Gabriella said shocked.

"Yeah. And I think my dad would let me move out here for that. But being with you is the best part." Troy said before kissing her. And it was the perfect kiss. It was the perfect feeling. The kiss and life. Troy gets his dream, Gabriella gets her dream, and they get each other. Life is truly fabulous.

* * *

_The songs were Vanessa Hudgens- Baby Come Back To Me and Nickleback- Far Away_

_I'm done! And I want to thank everyone who has read and I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. So, thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much! I hope you liked the story. Review, and tell me what you thought of it. But please don't me mean!_

_Now that the story's over I am seriously crying. Okay I'm not, but I'm a little sad that this story's done. That's why I've decided to continue it. Can you say SEQUEL????!!!!! So, please keep your eyes out for it. Here's what's gonna happen when we next meet up with Fab-u-lous._

Fab-u-lous is at the height of their success. All teenage girls want to be them and all teenage boys want to date them. Gabriella and Sharpay are living their dreams, but will soon be grounded by reality. Sharpay is struggling over the loss of Zeke. Her pain makes her become Hollywood's newest Lindsay Lohan. But Sharpay won't stay down for long, she's got her eyes set on a new prize, Troy Bolton, basketball's hottest new star. Now Gabriella has to battle Sharpay for the love of her life and has to face an important Hollywood lesson, you're dirty little secrets don't stay secret for long.


End file.
